Phobia
by faEfeY
Summary: Fuuko, after a (very corny) accident, developes a fear of *gasp* ice and snow... she can't bear to handle e fuujin and avoids mi-chan at all costs... guess what happens when the ensui-wielder gets suspicious.... Chpter 2 uploaded!!!
1. Fear by Any Other Name

PHOBIA (PART 1): FEAR BY ANY OTHER NAME.  
  
Well, so now I'm churning out a new ficcy. It definitely will be a better effort, or I'll give out u pple leave to flame me. Thanks to Bottou-chan, Fuuko no miko, Kat and Ling-chan for encouraging and giving me ideas. This one's dedicated to you all. In all my fics, there had to be someone in trouble or distress, but both Fuuko and Mi-chan are just too strong and too stubborn for their own good, so there was trouble in creating a situation whereby one of them would be helpless. But this would be OOC for both characters, wouldn't it? But as I was plotting this new fic, a roach flew it, and scared me to death. Yup, I'm entomophobic or insectophobic, which means I'm scared of most insects. Actually, just those big, flighty, yucky ones. Now, NOBODY would call me a weakling or a scardey-cat, since everyone would have a phobia of something. So I thought it would be perfectly reasonable for Fuuko to have a phobia, especially if it had been caused by a traumatizing incident. The reason Mi-chan isn't the one suffering is because, based on their anime characters, Fuuko would be more likely to seek help. Come on, do you actually think that Mi-chan would ask for help? After all, this is what the fic is loosely based on. Anyway, the preamble is far to long, and I'll start my ficcy now.  
  
  
  
She couldn't breathe. She couldn't hear. She couldn't see. She couldn't think. She couldn't feel. Her limbs felt like lead, dragging her further down into the frigid, black waters. She tried to scream for help. But the moment she opened her mouth, freezing water would enter instead, overwhelming her screams. She could taste. The terrible saltiness. There was water everywhere, tossing her like a ball in a basketball game. A weightless ball. The cold numbed her entire body. She tried to swim, to float, to surface, but her nerves were dead and wouldn't respond. It's strange, that my nerves are dead, but I can still feel so cold. It was all she could do to prevent her teeth from chattering; shivers wrecked her entire body, in a futile bid to generate some heat. She didn't need a mirror to know her lips were blue and that her skin had taken on a bluish, pale tinge. She wondered how long would it take her freeze to death from hypothermia, or to drown, whichever came first. Let me see, that biology teacher said it would take about 3 or 4 minutes, didn't she? Well, I've been here for about an hour or so! Seems like she's wrong. She willed her arms to move, to cut through the dark waters, but the moment they parted for her, another huge wave would come crashing down again, engulfing her, and the undercurrents would pull her beneath the surface, to claim her for their own. She flailed, to no avail. I'm not giving up!  
  
Again and again she would make it to the surface, again and again she lost the battle. Seeing the sky gave her hope. Or is that a premonition? The sky was completely black, storm clouds ranged from miles around. Lighting and thunder reigned the sky alternately. Rain came tumbling down in torrents, though it did not matter to her. Water from below, water from above, what difference does it make? She wished so hard to be home again, not on this ill-fated cruise. She had never been so scared before, not even when facing Kurei. This was different. She could control the outcome of any fight in the UBS by fighting harder, by analyzing her opponent. This, was a one- sided tournament. She hated this, she hated anything she couldn't control. No, wait a minute, I can control this! I have my fuujin! Her heart was filled once again with strength and hope, and as she activated her weapon, she knew she would survive. She was so wrong. Instead of lifting her clear out of the water, as she had hoped, the whirlwind effect the madogou created, did the exact opposite. It pulled her and the surrounding water, down in a miniature tornado, spinning her round and round, dragging her towards the abyss of the icy ocean. Damn, I forgot. The air currents are light, it would lift me. But the waters are heavy, and I will be sucked back down. NO. I'M NOT READY TO DIE. She screamed in indignation as she was pulled deeper and deeper into a watery grave.  
  
'No. no. NO!' Fuuko sat straight right up, panting and gasping for air, as her erratic heartbeat slowly calmed down. Her eyes were glazed, and perspiration covered her forehead and temples, plastering her hair to her head. She wiped the pespiration off with a towel, and sighed. I should have taken up Brother's offer to come over, but I didn't want to bother him. He's doing great at the military school, but if he knows what had happened, he would be so worried that he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Same goes for Mum and Dad. It's better if I deal with it myself. Anyway, I'm already a big girl. Fuuko suddenly froze like a deer caught in a spotlight. Her eyes travelled to the balcony. Dread crept into her, as she stood paralyzed, gazing at the balcony. She felt herself trembling, spots swam before her eyes. Her legs felt like jelly, unable to support her weight. Her beat had accelerated from normal to completely breakneck speed. Cool down, Kirisawa. It's nothing. Remember, it's nothing. But she only heard her heart thundering in her ears. She willed herself to move, to force herself to get over this little, insignificant terror. While it had worked its magic before, this times it failed. Miserably. Fuuko felt the onset of a panic. She didn't panic; she was never anything but calm, cool and composed. But she couldn't help it. Her heart contracted as terror seized control. She could only stand there, trying to fight the paralysis. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Fuuko dragged her unwilling body to the balcony, and slowly grasped the handle, gasping at the bare contact with the cold metal, and quicky slammed the doors shut. But she wasn't fast enough. The chill had gotten to her. So had the rain. The freezing water. The cold. I can't protect herself. Not anymore. Not with the fuujin, which laid in the corner of her drawer. She couldn't control its power, and it had become her enemy instead of her ally. She crumbled down and started sobbing. At least there's no one to see me breaking down. She couldn't even protect herself from the rain and the icy wind, which howled its victory as it swept past her window.  
  
Fuuko bit the end of her pen, her brows furrowed in concentration. There were so many silly options, and it was all she could do to prevent herself from laughing. Ablutophobia? Honestly, they should come up with better names! Fear of Bluto perhaps? She skimmed through the rest of what seemed like an endless list, chuckling silently to herself. Allodoxaphobia? Fear of options? That's silly. Franchophobia, fear of France? Jeez! Fuuko shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly, she came to the options that made her mouth go completely dry. She found it hard to swallow. Biting her lip, she ticked the small boxes beside the words, 'Cryophobia - Fear of extreme cold, ice or frost,' Frigophobia - Fear of cold things,' 'Chionophobia - Fear of snow,' and 'Pluviophobia - Fear of rain or being rained on.' She knew she had to do something about her phobias, and seeing a psychiatrist was the first and foremost step in overcoming these fears. Well, at least the insurance company is paying for these sessions. Might as well give it a shot. If I don't like it, I can always pull out. Remember, I MUST overcome these silly fears! With that thought firmly etched in her mind, Fuuko gritted her teeth and handed her form up to the secretary.  
  
  
  
So this is Part 1. Well, I put in much more effort, as you can see, it's really kind of long and long-winded. This deals with Fuuko's inner feelings. The other Hokage members will be appearing in the other parts. I mean Fuuko should get a WHOLE part by herself, since she threatened to skin me because I made her seem like a total sissy. I'll be writing this fic and submitting it in parts of about 1000 words. That way, it's easier to keep track of. Well, so what do you think? 


	2. To Fear or Not to Fear

1 PHOBIA (CHAPTER 2): TO FEAR OR NOT TO FEAR.  
  
  
  
Well, here is the 2nd part. I wonder if you've noticed that all the titles are famous Shakespearean speeches. The previous was Romeo and Juliet, and this is Hamlet. Well, this is dedicated to Ling-chan, whose birthday is coming right up. Here's looking at you kid! Enough of preambles, presenting, (drum roll), TO FEAR OR NOT TO FEAR!  
  
". So there I was, clinging onto a piece of driftwood, being tossed around by those gigantic waves for over and hour before the storm finally subsided and I was picked up by a helicopter."  
  
"Oh my god! And you weren't scared or anything? I saw the video footage on the news, and it was so scary!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hime. I will protect you!"  
  
"Don't feel jealous, Fuuko. Yanagi has Recca, but you have me. Come on, give me a kis."  
  
"WHAM!!!" Fuuko slammed her fist into Domon's face in retaliation to his lewd suggestion, then turned back to Yanagi and Recca, nursing her bruise knuckles by blowing on them.  
  
"I heard that the casualty rate was very high!" Yanagi's voice wavered.  
  
"It was," Fuuko nodded gravely, "I was lucky to escape. The initial explosion blew me off my feet and into the ocean, where I managed to evade the second explosion, the flames and wasn't trapped in the sinking ship."  
  
"Whoa, but I know you weren't the least bit scared. After all, you're a member of the Hokage and the wielder of the fuujin!" Recca slapped his childhood friend on the back in a gesture of chumminess.  
  
Yanagi smiled back sweetly, and Recca, obviously, was there to capture the full burst of sunbeams. Engrossed in each other, neither caught Fuuko's slight wince at Recca's remark, the droop in her posture or the bleak expression that clouded her otherwise cheery face, or that the sparkle in her eyes had been extinguished. Fuuko, eyes downcast and filled with pain, unconsciously fingered her naked wrist which was hidden under her sleeve. I feel so. so. vulnerable, without the fuujin. But until I can learn to control my emotions, I'd be better off without a madogou. Fuuko remembered the only other time she had not been able to control the fuujin, and that happened while fighting Recca. The only casualty had been her, and understandable, for she was still an amateur. But what had happened the previous week was unforgivable. She could have caused a bigger storm, and worse, a tornado that could caused mass destruction for miles around. I'm expandable but innocents are not. The fuujin doesn't see light until I'm ready again!  
  
"Fuuko? Yoohoo, Fuuko?"  
  
"Huh?" Fuuko turned around, to see puzzled expressions all around. "What?"  
  
"You totally blanked out. Are you sure you're alright?" Yanagi was already gathering power to use if necessary.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't fuss over me." Fuuko was irritated that she had exposed herself. Then seeing Yanagi's hurt expression, she softened. "I'm fine, really. If I wasn't feeling well, I would be at your doorstep in 5 seconds flat!"  
  
"But we had to call you several times before you responded. What were you thinking about?" Recca eyes narrowed suspiciously. He had no affinity with school syllabus, but he had very keen observational skills, third only to Fuuko and Mikagami.  
  
"I was thinking about school work." Seeing eyebrows rise higher, Fuuko remembered her dislike for work and hastily added, brains cells working at light speed, "I mean I was thinking about school work. More specifically, how to get out of having homework. I thought perhaps I could present nearly drowning in the freezing Atlantic waters as an excuse." No matter how observant Recca was, he still could not surpass Fuuko.  
  
Recca immediately lightened up, laughing as he voiced his agreement. "Do you think the teachers will also excuse me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have to consul you!" Recca answered back, only as a teenager who hated homework could.  
  
"Only an idiot will come up with an idea like that." A freezing voice suddenly cut in.  
  
Recca, Yanagi and Fuuko whirled around. Domon couldn't, since he was still lying on the ground with a severe nosebleed. Standing behind them, hands in his pocket, was Mikagami, a perfect picture of icy elegance. His long gray hair was perfectly styled, not one strand out of place, his suit without a single wrinkle, and his cerulean eyes regarded his friends without interest. In short, he successfully projected an image of extreme boredom.  
  
"Mikagami, what a surprise. Have you finally decide to honour us with your presence?" Recca's voice was dripping with sacarsm. Although they had made up after the UBS, both warriors still couldn't bear the company of the other within a 3-mile radius.  
  
"Recca, don't be rude!" Yanagi chided Recca softly. She then turned to Mikagami, "Tokiya-san, how have you been? We haven't seen you for a while, even in school."  
  
"School, as usual, is boring. I 'm stopping by, just to amuse myself." Mikagami then cast a significant glance at the irritated Recca and continued antagonizing him, "Are you okay and is that baka treating you well?" Mikagami's face softened considerably, an expression of tender regret reserved only for his little 'sister'.  
  
"Tokiya-san, you don't have to worry. Recca," Yanagi reached out to grasp the latter's hand, "Treats me extremely well. He adores me very much."  
  
Mikagami nodded. If there was one person he cared about more than anyone else, it was Yanagi. And if that hairless ape dares to hurt her, I'm going to kill him. Slowly. His mind flashed a mental picture of Recca being skewered by his ensui, and smiled inwardly. The monkey might be a very good fighter, Mikagami grudgingly admitted, but when it came to girls, Recca was hopeless. Yanagi understood him better than anyone else. She could feel his pain, being an Empath, and she forgave some of his eccentricities, and unlike some others, accepted him in spite of them. She was so kind, so thoughtful, so like Mifuyu. Snap out of it! You swore not to dwell over her! Yanagi is the one to protect now! He broke out of his reverie without appearing to stone, and caught the rest of Yanagi's speech.  
  
". she was so incredibly brave, not scared at all! I mean she nearly drowned!"  
  
"Really?" Mikagami had no idea who was Yanagi was referring to.  
  
"Yes! We were just discussing about how she was rescued and all. Fuuko told us every single detail about that horrible disaster!"  
  
"Oh, that. I thought it was last week's news?" Mikagami remembered watching the news when the update interrupted. He vaguely remembered Fuuko saying something about a cruise, but he had not taken any notice. So, she was on that Titanic. The fatalities had been over 500 and he had been slightly worried. But, since she's alive and kicking.  
  
"Fuuko? Come on, don't keep stoning on us!" Recca nudged a frozen Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko had taken one look at the newcomer and froze on the spot. Oh god oh god oh god. She had not thought about this problem before attending school again. On the contrary, she had thought school and her friends would take her mind off the terrible incident and all her fears. Talking and joking with Recca, Yanagi and Domon had indeed exorcised the demons, but seeing Mikagami had brought them all back. Fuuko was well aware that she shouldn't be afraid of him, a guy she had known for 2 years now. Someone she had fun, okay, not fun, but someone who was her team mate; someone who could understand UBS without thinking she was a nutcase; someone she could relate too; someone. Who is the very living, breathing, symbol of ice, cold, snow, rain and all you fear. A small cynical voice had spoken up. He could tear you apart by just calling on his elementals. He could destroy you with a flick of his ensui. He could figure out your deepest, darkest secret and wield it against you. NO! Mikagami would never do that! Fuuko retorted. True, the small voice agreed, but if he told someone else. Mikagami's close- mouthed. Unlike Recca or Domon. But think, Mikagami could use it to make you his slave. he could. make fun of you! The last terrible suggestion startled Fuuko out of her fixation, and cast her directly into the staring eyes of her fellow Hokage.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? You were totally stoned!" Recca nearly yelled, attracting attention from several passing students.  
  
"Yes," Yanagi put a soothing hand on Fuuko's shoulder, "You don't have to act all brave, If you're hurt, I can heal you in a minute."  
  
"I told you. I'm fine. F-I-N-E, FINE! Yanagi, I've already been hospitalized. There are no broken bones, no internal bleeding, no torn muscles or ligaments. NOTHING!" Fuuko wanted to kick herself for letting her shields down for the 2nd time in 15 minutes.  
  
"Perhaps," a wry voice interrupted, "Fuuko is suffering from a bruised and bleeding pride?"  
  
Fuuko could barely think, under the intense gaze of the cold azure eyes, and softly muttered, "Perhaps." I can't take this anymore. I feel cold just by standing next to Mikagami. Then, turning to Yanagi and Recca, Fuuko adopted a false cheery voice, " Well, I've got to report to my next class. See you around!" Fuuko grabbed her schoolbag, avoided Mikagami's gaze, and smiled at her other 2 friends before making a beeline to the classrooms.  
  
"Hey, where. di. id Fu.uko go?" Domon's was slowly coming to his senses.  
  
"Come on," Yanagi helped her bleeding friend to his feet, "We should get you cleaned up."  
  
"Gotta go. Bye Fridge-Boy!" Recca shot one last insult at Mikagami, before towing Domon, with Yanagi in line, to the first-aid room.  
  
"Goodbye, Tokiya-san!" Yanagi managed an awkward boy before disappearing into the school building.  
  
Mikagami acknowledged Yanagi with a slight nod, before pondering what had he missed. Fuuko didn't react at all to my teasing. She seems fine, but normally, she never allows any innuendoes to get away. He had also noticed something the rest had missed. Concerned over Domon, Yanagi and Recca had neglected the expression on Fuuko's face as she had made her getaway. There was no mistake. Fear and terror was written all over it. So the question is, Mikagami thought furiously, just what exactly is Fuuko afraid of?  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
